


Bosquejo de dos convalecientes

by iHateSMbut



Series: ʙᴀᴇɢɪʟᴍᴏɴɢ (백일몽) [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateSMbut/pseuds/iHateSMbut
Summary: Observa a alguien incapaz de devolverle la mirada; le susurra palabras que no puede oír.Esto es solo un sueño.
Series: ʙᴀᴇɢɪʟᴍᴏɴɢ (백일몽) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930255





	Bosquejo de dos convalecientes

**Author's Note:**

> La conversión de los nombres sigue el modelo de “la notación romana de la lengua nacional” (국어의 로마자 표기법).

Clava sus ojos en los párpados suturados del enfermo, inspeccionándolos con arrebatada exaltación; su mano, espontáneamente autárquica, desea posarse sobre el cuerpo dormido, mas no cuenta con recursos para emprender la tarea: las falanges están postergadas bajo el yugo del sistema nervioso.

Aunque pudieran acariciarlo, teme que se desvanezca en cuanto los dígitos, empapados de ansia (intrínseca a tantas primeras veces), besen su piel.

La silueta de Hui-cheol, amalgama de hombre y silla de ruedas, reflejada sobre el piso recién fregado de la habitación nosocomial, parece hundirse cuando abre los labios y pronuncia —voz quebrada— el nombre del accidentado:

Jeong-su.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fragmento es una muestra ínfima de un proyecto multiplataforma de considerable envergadura. Si he decidido publicarlo es, sobre todo, para darme ánimos y asegurarme de que continuaré escribiendo (a un ritmo, entiéndase, constante, pues mi proceso creativo es, en el mejor de los casos, caótico). Espero, asimismo, despertar el interés de lectores potenciales.  
> Como ya he dicho, esta historia es multiplataforma. En Twitter (@_baegilmong_) se construirá el contexto de los personajes mediante un ejercicio de roleplay que pretende fomentar la interacción entre ustedes y mis creaciones, aplicando así el socorrido concepto de ruptura de la cuarta pared.  
> Sé que esto último parece un intento publicitario nada sutil: debo admitir que seguramente lo es. Ruego me disculpen por mi descaro.


End file.
